1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to memory devices, and more particularly to memory cores of resistive type memory devices, resistive type memory devices including the same, and methods of sensing data in resistive type memory devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Some examples of volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Some examples of nonvolatile memory devices include phase change random access memory (PRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM).
Researchers are continually seeking to improve various aspects of volatile and nonvolatile memory devices, such as integration density, operating speed, and reliability. However, as improvements are made to one aspect of a memory device, other aspects may be degraded. For instance, as operating speed is increased, reliability may decrease. Accordingly, there is a general need for new techniques to improve various memory characteristics concurrently.